


four strings

by CadenceH2O



Series: Cady's Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Music Major Reader, Science Major Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: warning(s) | *in sing-song voice* not! proof! read!author’s note | ayyyy I also wrote this in class as a warm-up because I finished my work early :D
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Cady's Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096454
Kudos: 20





	four strings

**Author's Note:**

> warning(s) | *in sing-song voice* not! proof! read! 
> 
> author’s note | ayyyy I also wrote this in class as a warm-up because I finished my work early :D

━━━━━━━

he knows the science behind it. 

the violin makes a sound because the bow vibrates the string; the vibrations are amplified inside the violin’s body; different notes are made by changing the length of the string by pressing on the fingerboard. 

science, however, doesn’t explain how you’re able to harness the violin like it was _tailored_ for you. he’s met other violinists. some of them make their violin scream. some make it screech. but you— you make it _sing_. 

he feels like a weary sailor, spotting the outcrop of a rock and something— No, someone perched on it. Ignoring all the red flags, he sails closer, drawn in by your melody, despite remembering warnings of sirens around the area. 

the music stops. 

time stretches into a thousand years as he snaps back into reality, finding that he’s subconsciously stumbled into a practice room, inside the music building of his college, a place that has nothing to do with him, a science / business major. 

your bow is frozen mid-stroke, only gently grazing the strings. the silence is ice-cold compared to the warmth and golden light of the song you spun off the four strings. he suddenly finds himself aware of every single prick of noise within his five-meter-radius: there is the slight hitch of your breathing, the shiver in _his_ , and the whirl of the air-conditioning unit.

“can I... help you?” your bow is lowered now, a tentative note in your voice. 

“um, y-yes. wait— no. er... do you mind if I stay for a bit?” 

to his relief, you let him stay, an awkward ring vibrating through the air between the two of you. but then you turn back to your sheet music, and the sweet, creamy voice of your violin fills the practice room; just like that, everything else is forgotten. 

and so begins a string of afternoons where he brings in a textbook and studies quietly as your bow dances across the four strings. he is an excellent audience: he’s as silent as a mouse through the performance, never winces when you make mistakes but instead watches you repeat the bar until you get it right, and claps at the end. 

it is nearly a month later when he realises something important. 

music is not a science. 

music is an art. and it is an art that you’ve perfected. 

━━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I can't express how happy I feel when I know people like the shit I create 
> 
> twitter: cadenceh2o   
> tumblr: cadenceh2o


End file.
